Can I Have This Dance?
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: "É como tocarmos em relâmpagos. As chances de encontrar alguém assim, como você, é uma em um milhão. ... Então, me concedes esta dança?" - REESCRITA


**Naruto e Cia. não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto**

**A música usada pertence a High School Musical**

**Essa fic não tem fins lucrativos**

_**Can I Have This Dance?**_

Estavam, pela terceira vez na semana, naquele mesmo salão de danças. Hinata e Naruto iriam se casar no dia seguinte e, por escolha dos dois, Neji e Tenten seriam padrinhos. Porém, o problema não era essa, pelo menos até acabar o cerimonial e começar a festa.

Na festa haveria uma dança onde os recém casados e os padrinhos dançariam. Tenten não sabia dançar, esse era o problema. O motivo de se encontrar no clã Hyuga, com Neji, era esse. Neji estava ensinando Tenten a valsar. Afinal, Neji era um gênio.

– Pegue a minha mão. – Neji ordenou, estendendo a mão para a morena, que aceitou. – Respire fundo. – Tenten novamente obedeceu, suspirando pesadamente.

Antes de Tenten começar com mais um de seus monólogos durante a dança, Neji, com a mão livre, enlaçou a sua cintura, puxando–a fortemente para perto.

– Dê um simples passo, junto a mim. – a voz dele se fez presente mediante ao silêncio da garota, por ter sido puxada de surpresa – Agora olhe em meus olhos e se mantenha olhando neles – ao ouvir isto, Tenten hesitou em obedecer, mas cedeu e olhou naqueles olhos brancos.

Esses também olhavam para ela, com uma expressão de carinho. Não teve como evitar, ela simplesmente se perdeu naquelas pérolas.

– Deixe a música te guiar. – Neji disse e ela fechou os olhos, sendo guiada pela música e pela mão máscula do homem a sua frente.

Pela primeira vez ela não olha para baixo, com medo de pisar no pé de Neji. Pela primeira vez ela só ouvia a música, e não a sua voz falando sem pausas. Pela primeira vez ela sentia Neji tão conectado a ela, como se fossem uma só alma. Muitos minutos se passaram quando a música, que estava sendo tocada repetitivas vezes, parou de tocar.

Eles logo se separaram, ambos meio relutantes.

– Bom Tenten, você conseguiu. Aprendeu a dançar valsa em uma semana. – Neji disse com um sorriso riscado nos lábios.

Não chegava a mostrar os dentes. Era um esboço de sorriso, na verdade.

– Obrigada por me ensinar. – disse a morena sorrindo abertamente.

– É melhor irmos dormir. – ele disse seguindo até o radio do salão. - Você dorme aqui hoje, estou certo?

– Sim. – ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. - Dê–me o CD da valsa, irei entregá–lo à Hinata. – Neji depositou o CD na mão da menor. – Precisa de ajuda? – ele fez que não com a cabeça. – Então, boa noite.

– Boa noite. – ela o ouviu antes de sair do salão.

A morena ia para o quarto de Hinata dançando levemente partes da valsa, como se ainda sentisse Neji com ela. Chegou ao quarto da amiga e bateu na porta várias vezes até uma Hinata sonolenta e de cabelos levemente bagunçados atender.

– Aqui está o CD, Hinata. – disse Tenten sorrindo.

– Obrigada. – Hinata agradeceu corada.

– Eu que agradeço. – Tenten exclamou, divertida. – Agora você tem uma madrinha que sabe dançar. – Hinata riu com a amiga. – Boa noite, Hinata.

– Boa noite. – Hinata lhe desejou, fechando a porta de seu quarto.

**xxxxx**

Tenten, naquela manhã, foi acordada com pesadas batidas na porta. Gritou um 'entra' e, quase dormindo novamente, viu Hinata entrar carregando um buquê de flores vermelhas e amarelas, fazendo um ótimo contraste.

– Bom dia, Tenten. – disse Hinata sorrindo para a amiga.

Será que toda noiva ficava tão radiante no dia de seu casamento quanto Hinata estava?

– Bom dia. – disse Tenten ainda sonolenta.

– Te acordei? – Hinata perguntou e Tenten fez que sim com a cabeça – Desculpa. – Hinata corou.

– Não tem problema, está na minha hora de acordar, de qualquer jeito. – Tenten olhou novamente para as flores. – Que flores lindas! Naruto te deu?

– Ah, quem dera que fossem pra mim, Tenten. – Hinata disse sonhadora. – Na verdade, são pra você. – concluiu.

– Para mim? – perguntou Tenten arqueando a sobrancelha. – Mas ninguém sabia que eu iria passar a noite aqui.

– Nunca sabemos quem nos vigia. A pessoa pode estar muito mais próxima de você do que você pensa. – disse Hinata.

– Fala isso por experiência própria, não é? – Tenten sorriu para garota.

– Como? – Hinata perguntou

– Você sempre observou Naruto. – disse Tenten, deixando Hinata corada. – Ah, me dê minhas flores. – Hinata estendeu as flores para Tenten, que, quando as apanhou das mãos de Hinata, notou um pequeno cartão vermelho.

– Leia – Hinata se pronunciou assim que ela tirou o cartão dentre as flores.

– _"Eu quero que você me prometa que __nunca__ se esquecerá de continuar dançando por todo lugar que __nós__ formos."_ – Tenten leu.

Reparou nos traços e na letra delicada. Ele queria que ela nunca se esquecesse de dançar por todos os lugares onde eles forem… eles? Eles quem? O cartão não tinha assinatura, então como ela saberia quem era ele. Como ela saberia com quem formava o 'nós'?

– Quem mandou? – Hinata perguntou.

– Não tem assinatura. – Tenten bufou. – Eu quero saber quem mandou.

– Ah, mas que é fofo. Sem assinatura é mais emocionante. – disse Hinata.

– Pode ser fofo, mas eu ainda quero saber quem foi que mandou. – Tenten cruzou os braços emburrada enquanto Hinata ria dela.

– Ah, no começo é assim, o admirador secreto não se revela. – Hinata piscou para ela.

- Falou a voz da experiência. – Tenten disse, sentando-se na ponta da cama, já trocada.

- Tenten, você está muito chata! – Hinata disse fazendo careta.

– Obrigada. – Tenten também fez careta para a Hyuga.

- Você vem se arrumar aqui, não vem? – Hinata perguntou.  
– Venho, mas não garanto nada em relação de espancar a Ino quando ela começar a me encher por causa da maquiagem. – Tenten disse com uma cara ameaçadora.

– Está bem, alertarei Ino. Quantas horas você chega? – perguntou Hinata.

- 17 horas está bom para você? – Tenten perguntou do banheiro, enquanto escovava os dentes.

– Está perfeito. – Hinata disse. – O último ensaio de entrada será às 17h e 30min.

– Como não tinha lembrado isto? – Gritou Tenten do banheiro.

– Ah, nem eu estou pensando direito. – Hinata se deitou na cama da amiga.

– Hinata, você é a noiva. Você deve estar não raciocinando mesmo. – Tenten disse. – Eu estaria uma pilha de nervos. Você até que está calma demais. – Tenten saiu do banheiro, arrumando seu último coque. – Vou para casa, volto mais tarde. Até mais.

– Até mais. – Hinata disse, sorrindo.

Tenten pegou suas flores, sua bolsa e saiu do quarto indo em direção a saída da mansão. Estava calada e pensativa. Pensava em quem tinha dado as flores pra ela, quem tinha feito um cartão tão lindo?

– Não deves manter guarda baixa, Mitsashi. – uma voz fria lhe chamou a atenção.

– Ah Neji, me desculpa. – Tenten pediu ainda um pouco distraída.

– Quem te mandou as flores? – Neji perguntou sério.

– Eu realmente não sei. O cartão era lindo, mas não tinha assinatura. – Tenten bufou e Neji esboçou um sorriso. – Por que você está com o seu sorrisinho sínico?

– Talvez você saiba quem é o 'admirador secreto' em pouco tempo. – dizendo isto, Neji sumiu.

– Eu hein, cada doido que me aparece.

Tenten saiu da mansão e andou pelas ruas de Konoha, pensando nas palavras de Neji e no "admirador secreto". Passou na costureira, que por sinal estava demasiada cheia pelo casamento, e pegou seu… kimono. Por que mesmo um kimono? Não podia ir ao casamento, ser madrinha, com suas costumeiras roupas, não? Quando ela perguntou isso em voz alta quase que Ino a atacou, para variar, Tenten teve que ouvir de Ino um sermão sobre boas maneiras; que não se vai ao casamento com roupas de ninja e sim com kimonos, ainda mais se você for a madrinha e blá blá blá.

Voltou a sua casa, deixou o kimono sobre o sofá, de um jeito que não amassasse, porque se isso acontecesse, Ino com certeza daria um jeito de passar ele na festa mesmo. Avançou até seu quarto. Viu uma caixinha em cima de sua cama. O que ela aquilo? Não se lembrava de ter deixado caixinha nenhuma em cima da cama no dia anterior.

Abriu aquela caixinha e viu uma linda pulseira de prata, com diamantes. Ficou boquiaberta. Pegou o pequeno cartão em um envelope azul marinho e leu a letra de boa caligrafia:

_"É como tocarmos em relâmpagos. As chances de encontrar alguém assim, como você, é uma em um milhão. Cada chance de sentir o que eu sinto por você é única. E a cada passo perto de você, nós ficamos cada vez melhores."_

O admirador secreto dela certamente era rico. Essa pulseira custava muito caro. Lembrou–se do dia em que ela a viu na loja, enquanto estava perto de Neji.

**xxxxx**

– _Olha que linda, Neji! – Disse Tenten vendo a vitrine da loja de jóias, enquanto chamava a atenção do companheiro de equipe._

– _É só uma pulseira, Tenten. – Neji deu de ombros. – Achei que não se preocupasse com isso._

– _Eu não me preocupo, mas sei apreciar e gostar de uma coisa bonita. – ela sorriu para ele. – Pena que é tão cara. O dia em que eu ter dinheiro suficiente, eu compro ela pra mim. – ela disse determinada. – Mas eu vou ter que fazer muitas missões pra isso. – concluiu lamentando e começando mais um de seus monólogos sobre como conseguir dinheiro mais rápido._

– _Vamos. – Neji começou a andar, sendo seguido pela garota._

**xxxxx**

Releu o cartão. Seria aquilo uma pista? "E a cada passo perto de você, nós ficamos cada vez melhores." Ele, o admirador, era alguém perto dela. Então só podia ser Lee, Neji ou Gai–sensei. Descartou rapidamente as duas últimas opções: Gai–sensei, por ser velho demais e se importar somente com o fogo da juventude e Neji porque… porque… não tinha um por quê. Ela conhecia Neji desde que se entendia por gente, ele nunca ia ser o admirador dela.

Então só podia ser o Lee?

Nesses pensamentos dela, sentiu sua barriga roncar. Releu o cartão novamente, e percebeu algo quase invisível: um pequeno "P.S.". Leu–o:

_"P.S.: Eu iria gostar muito de te ver com ela no casamento."_

Esse admirador sabia muita coisa dela. Assimilou as coisas. Lee não ia ao casamento, ele está em missão.

Sentiu sua barriga roncar novamente. Saiu de casa e foi em direção ao Ichiraku Rámen.

Estranhou não encontrar Naruto por lá. Talvez fosse pelo fato de que ele iria casar no mesmo dia. Deveria estar cheio de coisa na cabeça para se esquecer do seu precioso restaurante. Ele queria até servir Rámen na festa, mas felizmente a Hinata tirou a idéia maluca da cabeça dele.

Saiu do Ichiraku Rámen percebendo, nas ruas de Konoha, grande tumulto por causa do casamento do ano.

Riu pra si mesma. Quantas pessoas fúteis. Não que todos que fossem ao casamento sejam fúteis, mas essa de se arrumar só pra "fazer bonito" pro senhor Hyuga ou pra a futura herdeira era extremamente fútil. Riu pra si mesma novamente. Lembrou que Hanabi seria daminha, junto com Konohamaru. Tinha visto o vestido de Hanabi e o terno de Konohamaru, ficaram tão fofos. Eram um belo casalzinho.

Continuou andando por Konoha. Realmente amava aquele lugar.

**xxxxx**

Eram 17 horas quando a Mitsashi saiu de casa. Marcara 17 horas na mansão, mas que mal há em chegar um pouco atrasada?

Houve o ensaio do casamento e ela foi se arrumar, para logo depois ajudar Hinata a se arrumar também. O kimono de Tenten era muito gracioso caído pelo corpo da jovem mestra das armas. Ele era longo, tão longo que cobria os pés da mesma, justo até o quadril e soltinho dali pra baixo. Era vermelho, com um bordado lindo prateado, as mangas iam até seu cotovelo, como se fossem três quartos. Era um típico kimono japonês.

Ela não aceitou usar salto, por isso usava uma sapatilha com um pequeno salto vermelha também. Ino se recusou a deixá-la usar seus costumeiros coques, então ela soltou o cabelo em público, que estavam jogados de lado. Esses batiam até um pouco abaixo da cintura e eram levemente ondulados.

No seu pulso estava a linda pulseira que ganhara mais cedo. Se o admirador dela queria vê–la com a pulseira, assim o faria.

Tenten saiu do quarto em que Hinata se arrumava, e seguiu até uma parte onde era proibido para os convidados, porque de lá sairia os padrinhos e a noiva. Naruto já havia entrado no jardim de neve da mansão principal do clã Hyuga, onde seria a cerimônia.

Logo chegou Tenten ao local demarcado, encontrando Neji impaciente.

– Cheguei – disse Tenten sorrindo.

– Atrasada – disse Neji, quase alterado.

– Eu não estou mais atrasada que a noiva, isso eu garanto. – ela riu.

– Não é aquela pulseira que há uns dias você queria? – perguntou Neji olhando o pulso da jovem.

– Essa mesma. – ela sorriu olhando para a pulseira.

– Conseguiu comprar? – Neji perguntou curioso.

– Não, eu a ganhei. – Tenten sorriu mais ainda se lembrando do cartão.

– De quem? – Neji continuava olhando para a morena.

– Isso é um mistério que eu ainda vou responder. – ela disse imitando a pose de Nice Gai.

Logo avistaram Hinata chegando, era hora deles entrarem. Eles entraram no local da cerimônia e foram logo olhados por todos ali presentes. A música de entrada deles era calma, mas mesmo assim intensa. O estilo deles, que nunca haviam brigado na vida.

Logo avistaram Hinata entrando com seu pai, Hiashi, que parecia emocionado ao ver que sua menininha se tornara uma mulher. Por mais que demonstrasse outra coisa, todos sabiam que no fundo ele amava muito sua primogênita.

A cerimônia transcorreu linda e chegou à hora da festa, onde era naquele mesmo salão onde Neji e Tenten ensaiavam.

Hinata começou a dançar com seu pai, era o centro das atenções, até que Naruto pediu a mão de Hinata para a dança.

Neji chegou perto de Tenten e disse baixo:

– Então, bela moça, me concedes esta dança? – ele fez uma leve reverência.

– Claro. – ela sorriu fazendo também a reverência.

Foram para o meio da pista de dança, igualmente Naruto e Hinata, Sasuke e Sakura

– Ainda lembra–se de tudo? – Neji perguntou e ela lembrou-se das aulas.

– Lógico. – ela disse.

– Pegue a minha mão, eu te guiarei. – Neji disse prepotente.

– Machista. – disse Tenten dando uma volta no meio da valsa.

– E a cada volta, você estará segura comigo. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

– "Contigo sempre estou segura" – Tenten pensou em dizer, mas não teve coragem suficiente.

– Não tenha medo! – Neji exclamou, assustando-a

– Medo de que? – perguntou surpresa.

– Medo de cair – disse Neji com um sorriso – Você sabe que eu te pegarei apesar de tudo.

– "O que eu sei é que você não pode nos manter mais separados" – Tenten pensou, sentido o coração acelerar, novamente sem coragem pra dizer.

**xxxxx**

Ela acordou um pouco atordoada. Sua cabeça latejava. Havia bebido sakê demais naquela festa. Nem sabia como ao menos havia chegado a casa dela.

Desceu as escadas, rumando a cozinha. Quando chegou lá ficou surpresa, a sua mesa de café da manhã estava arrumada. Olhou–se a primeira vez aquele dia, ela estava com um short curto e um blusão, e não com a roupa da festa do dia anterior. Como aquilo?

Olhou um cartão laranja em cima da mesa, maior do que os outros, que dizia:

"_Mesmo mil milhas não pode nos separar; porque meu coração está em todo lugar que você está._

_Espero que esteja bem depois de ontem a noite, me pareceu beber demasiado sakê. Você estava linda com aquele vestido, com a pulseira... Mais linda ainda com o cabelo solto._

_Veja o café da manha que preparei para você como um presente._

_De alguém que te ama."_

– Nossa, que lindo! – disse Tenten maravilhada com tudo aquilo.

Tomou seu café sorrindo e foi andar por Konoha, ainda com aquela pulseira. Encontrou Neji, perto da rua do prédio da Hokage.

– Olá Neji–kun! – Tenten disse divertida, sem lembrando que ele não gostava do sufixo –kun.

– Já te disse para não me chamar assim – disse ele enraivado.

– Nossa, que bom humor – disse ela sarcástica.

– Como acordou hoje? – perguntou ele trocando de assunto.

– Bem, e muito surpresa. – ela disse, se lembrando do café da manhã.

– O motivo? – Neji perguntou enquanto andavam lado a lado, sem rumo.

– Bem, eu não acordei com as roupas da festa e creio que estava demasiadamente bêbada pra me dar ao trabalho de trocar de roupa para dormir. – ela disse com um olhar estranho. – Depois que eu acordei, segui até a cozinha e um lindo café da manhã preparado pelo meu admirador secreto estava na mesa, junto com um cartão. Ele dizia que amara me ver com a pulseira, e que eu estava linda de cabelo solto. – disse ela corando.

– Tenho algo a te confessar. – ele falou, cortando ela.

– Fale. – ela disse, sem se importar com o corte.

– Não, não aqui. Vem comigo. – Neji disse puxando-a pela mão.

Eles andaram um pouco até chegarem a uma cachoeira, que quando batia contra as águas calmas, formava um arco–íris.

Tenten ao menos teve tempo de reparar direito no local quando se sentiu entre uma árvore e Neji. O olhou surpresa, era a primeira vez que tinha ficado tão próxima assim do gênio, descartando a dança. Ele olhava para ela, com sua respiração descompassada.

– Eu sou o seu admirador secreto – disse ele em um sussurro.

Tenten arregalou os olhos. O que ela tinha ouvido mesmo? Por um momento quis rir, achando que era uma brincadeira dele. Mas Neji não estava com cara de quem estava brincando. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

– Tudo fui eu que fiz, desde Hinata pensar em você pra ser meu par até a pulseira, que eu sabia que você queria e o café da manhã. – ele continuou falando.

– Foi você quem trocou minha roupa? – Tenten perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

– Na verdade eu queria, mas Ino foi quem fez isso. – ele disse bufando. - Ela disse que não queria a amiga atacada por mim. – Ele riu mais abertamente. – Mas isso não importa. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo – disse ela com um sorriso que só era destinado a ele.

– Você sabe que acredito que fomos predestinados a ser... – Neji foi calado com um beijo vindo de Tenten.

Um beijo calmo e doce, que não tinha hora pra acabar. Podiam se passar minutos, horas, dias, meses, até anos. Eles não se importavam mais.

_É como tocarmos em relâmpagos. As chances de encontrar alguém assim, como você, é uma em um milhão. Cada chance de sentir o que eu sinto por você. E a cada passo perto de você, nós ficamos cada vez melhores._

_Então, me concedes esta dança?_

**fim**

Okay, eu sei que deu aloka e do nada eu vim reescrever. Não mudei o corpo da história, só algumas frases e algumas partes. Nada que se diga "minha nossa, que mudança radical" APOSKPOAKSPOAKSPOA'

Entãaaao, muito obrigada pelos que leram antes e pelos que estão lendo agora. Essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas e a minha maior One-shot (oito páginas).

Mereço reviews? *-*


End file.
